Don't take the girl
by Taiora shipper
Summary: this is actually Tkari Shippers but she let me use it till I finish my own: Taiora:Songfic


Tai came across the pictures so long forgotten they were yellow at the corners
    
    **Don't take the girl**
    
    **By: Takari Shipper **
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    **Tai came across the pictures so long forgotten **
    
    **they were yellow at the corners.**
    
    **He smiled as tears fell from his face she'd been so beautiful. **
    
    **His heart ached still. **
    
    **The first & second were of the to about eight seein' who's fish was bigger.**
    
     
    
     
    
    Taichi's daddy was takin' him fishin'
    
    When he was eight years old
    
    A little girl came through the front gate
    
    Holdin' a fishing pole
    
    His dad looked down and smiled
    
    Said we can't leave her behind
    
    Son I know you don't want her to go
    
    But someday you'll change your mind
    
     
    
    And Taichi said:
    
    "Take Joe Kido, take Izzy Izumi, take my best friend Matt
    
    Take anybody that you want, as long as she don't go
    
    Take any boy in the world
    
    Daddy, please don't take the girl"
    
     
    
    **The next was a picture of them kissing in his car.**
    
    **Matt had followed them.**
    
    **At the time he had been the only Digi-destined to **
    
    **know they were going out so he thought it **
    
    **would be funny to post the picture in the school paper.**
    
     
    
    Same old boy, same sweet girl, ten years down the road
    
    He held her tight and kissed her lips in
    
    Front of the picture show
    
    Stranger came and pulled a gun
    
    Grabbed her by the arm
    
    Said "If you do what I tell you to there won't be any harm"
    
     
    
    And Taichi said:
    
    "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards
    
    Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me,
    
    here's the key to my car
    
    Mister give it a whirl
    
    But please don't take the girl"
    
     
    
    **Matt had acted quickly when he saw the man come up & pull the gun.**
    
    **The police arrested the man & nobody had been harmed.**
    
    **Tai shuddered remembering how scared he had been.**
    
     
    
    **The next pictures were one from their wedding the second had**
    
    ** been when she was pregnant at only 3 months then when **
    
    **she had looked like a house at 8 months.**
    
    **He smiled remembering that even though **
    
    **she was moody she always said she loved him no matter what.**
    
     
    
    Same old boy, same sweet girl, five years down the road
    
    There's going to be a little one and she
    
    Says it's time to go
    
    Doctor says the baby's fine 
    
    But you'll have to leave
    
    'Cause her momma's fading fast and
    
    Taichi hit his knees
    
     
    
    And there he prayed:
    
    "Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest
    
    I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,
    
    make this my last request
    
    Take me out of this world
    
    God please don't take the girl"
    
     
    
    **Tai's vision got blurry as he remembered **
    
    **that day saying he would do anything for her to live.**
    
    **He broke down letting the tears come freely as he **
    
    **remembered what she said to him before he died.**
    
    **"I love you Tai & I know you want to take my place but you **
    
    **need to stay & take care of the little miracle that was just born.**
    
    **Just remember I'll always be with you!"**
    
    ** **
    
    **"Daddy hurry up I want to go fishin'!" Sora exclaimed "Why are cryin' daddy?" **
    
    **"Sora I won't you to have these pictures of your mother," Tai said whipping his eyes **
    
    **"Your mother was very caring loving & beautiful & remember she loves you very much. **
    
    **And even though you can't see her she's always with you."**
    
    **"I know," Sora said "I love you too daddy but can we go fishin' now?" **
    
    ** **
    
    **Sora's daddy was takin' her fishin'**
    
    **When she was eight years old....**
    
     
    
     
    
    **_Disclaimer I don't own anything but the dialogue in between._**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **_Do you know who Tai's wife was? Review! (I guess I did give it away at the end) _**


End file.
